River Court Interracial Love BWWM
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: There comes a point in time where Lucas Scott takes a break from intense relationships. He wants to start his senior year off in a fresh, new, single way ... Will that happen once his bestfriend Skills Taylor has a visitor who moves down to good old Tree Hill ? What will Skills, Peyton, or Brooke have to say about it ? Will racism be an obstacle ?
1. Chapter 1 : Love & Basketball

**A/N : I do not own One Tree Hill, the characters in this story, or anything else.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Lucas' P.O.V)**

_It was a week before we would all start our senior year of high school in Tree Hill._

_I mean, I cant believe that in a year we'll be graduated, starting families, working, going to college. It's crazy. After Brooke and I broke it off, I decided I should probably stay single for a while. You know, get my life together._

_A lot of drama has been going on lately. Haley and Nathan are still adjusting to marriage. Both Brook and Peyton have new guys in their lives, and I guess they're friends now. My mom, Keith, Dan. That whole situation , I dont know it's just a lot to deal with._

I was sitting at Nathan and Haley's place when my phone rang, the caller ID said 'Skills'

"What's up ?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking we could go down to the river court. If you're up to it." He said.

"If I'm up to it ? I'll be there in 10." I replied.

I knocked on Nathan and Haley's door.

"Come in." Haley said.

"Hey, Im just letting you guys know I'll be at the river court with Skills. If you need me, call me." I said.

They both nodded and I grabbed my phone and my jacket. I walked out of the house and made my way to the river court. Once I got there I sat down on the table and waited until I saw Skills walk up to me with the ball.

"Whats good." I hugged him.

"What's good is my natural talent." He said shooting the ball into the basket.

"Nah, scrath that. Im great." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. Best two out of three." I laughed.

...

"Good game man." Skills said bumping my fist.

I turned around and seen the most flawless creature in my life. She was average height, and her figure was really curvy. She was wearing a hoodie and oversized basket ball shorts. Her black hair was in big, long, curls and her complexion was dark. It put you in mind of _chocolate_.

"Woah." I mumbled.

"Hey kid." She said.

"Dayla ?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. It's me Antwon." She said.

"Come here." He said, embracing her in a huge hug.

"Damn. It's been what, 3 years ?" He added.

"About." She laughed.

God her smile , it lit up the place.

"Lucas this is my little sister." He introduced her.

"Dont mind him, he's older by like 3 minutes." She said shaking my hand.

"3 minutes or 3 seconds, you'll always be my baby sister." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Dayla."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"So you guys are twins?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well Skills, I've known you for forever and you never mentioned you had a sister. Let alone a beautiful one." I said.

"Thank you Lucas, that was very sweet." She said.

The way she said my name felt like no one had ever said it before, her voice, her laugh, her smile. Everything about her was flawless.

"You two need a room or ?" Skills asked.

"No, I was just saying .. but anyway. Where are you from, what brings you to Tree Hill ?" I asked.

"I'm, well we were born in Chicago. We were adopted and seperated at birth. I dont think I've told anyone that." Skills said.

"That's why Im Dayla Hudson and he is Antwon Taylor. We were given to two differnt families." She said.

"Our parent's were'nt ready for a baby, let alone twins. However, our adopted parents introduced us when we were five. We've kept in touch since then. Now Im here because I convinced my parents to let me move here to be closer to you." She looked at skills.

"Wait you're here, for good?" He asked.

"Yeah, your parents already agreed and have enrolled me into school and everything." She smiled.

"Wow, that's great. I'll introduce you to everybody. You could be on the basketball team and everything." Skills said.

"Wait you play?" I asked.

"Does she play ? She's almost as good as me." He laughed.

"Almost ? You always were arrogant." She laughed.

"Play me then." He said.

"Maybe another time." She said.

"Oh, that's okay. I mean I understand. You're scared and all." He said.

"Okay, bring it." She said taking off her hoodie.

She had on a sports bra and tied her hair up.

_I was in complete awe._

"She is kicking your ass !" I yelled.

"And she makes the winning shot , she scores !" She said dunking on skills, making the last basket.

"Woo ! Look at you !" I said, getting up and walking towards them.

"You're really good." I added.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Good game bro." She said to skills.

"Hey my mom's calling, hold on." He said walking away.

"So Lucas, tell me about yourself." She said.

"Well my name is Lucas Scott and my life is chaos." I said.

We started walking towards the table and we sat down.

"Care to elaberate ?" She asked.

"Uh, I have a half brother. His name's Nathan. We have different moms and we're the same age. He just got married to one of my best friends, Haley." I said.

"That doesnt sound so chaotic." She smiled.

"Trust me there's more, I'll just save it for a different day." I said.

Skills ran up to us.

"My dad needs me to pick up a couple things from the hardware store and help him with the car, Lucas you mind taking Dayla over to Nathan and Haley's ?" Skills asked.

"Not a problem." I said.

"Can I talk to you for a quick? Alone ? Excuse us sis." He said and we walked over to the nearest tree.

"So I see what's going on, laughing and smiling and all that." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You. Dayla. Yall dig each other." He said.

"What ? No ..." I said. We both looked back at her and she caught our stare, waving at us.

I turned back to skills and let out a deep breath.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Im sorry skills, I didnt want to-" I started.

"Look, I dont mind it at all. You just gotta promise me two things. 1, dont hurt her and 2, dont knock her up." He said.

"Be careful." He added, pulling me into a hug.

...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N : Even though this is a one shot , what do you guys think ? I may or may not write another part to it and I apologize if I got any details wrong, I just started watching OTH and they show the re runs out of order so I had to do a little reaseach.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Un-thinkable

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I grabbed my jacket, put it back on, and untied my hair letting it fall past my shoulders. Lucas grabbed the basketball and we started walking to Nathan and Haley's house.

"I swear Haley's gonna fall in love with you, everyone will." Lucas said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, your flawless for one. Second, you have a really fun, down to earth, bubbly vibe coming off you. I dont know, I just think you'll fit right in." He said.

"Thank you Lucas." I said.

"No problem Dayla." He smiled.

I smiled back as a drop of rain hit my cheek.

"Hey how much farther is your brothers house ?" I asked.

"Were about half way there , why ?" He questioned.

"It's about to rain." I said looking up to the sky.

"That sucks." He said looking at me.

"Hey, when I met you your eyes were dark brown now they're-" He started.

"Light brown, almost honey like. I know, apparently my birth mother has the same eyes. They change every other season." I said as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Well they're beautiful. Beautiful eyes on a beautiful girl." He said.

Time stopped for a second, then all of a sudden rain started pouring down.

"This is just great, it hasnt rained in days and now its pouring. Come on lets get to Nathan's." He said grabbing my hand and jogging.

All of a sudden a car honked at us. It didnt look like it was gonna stop, Lucas grabbed me and pulled us both to the sidewalk just in time.

"Wow, that was close." He said, putting his hand on my soaking wet hair.

"Thanks for saving me." I smiled.

He got up and put his hand out and I took it, he pulled me up really fast and our faces were inches apart.

He clenched his jaw and stared at my lips. Then my eyes met his blue ones and he quickly pressed his lips onto mine. Even though I expected him to kiss me, he took my breath away. My hands went to his hair and I deepened the kiss. I felt him smile in my mouth and I tugged on his hair a bit. His hands snaked down to my lower back and he picked me up and cradeled my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip.

Once we came up for air, we both were speeechless.

"Is it bad that we just met ?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Is it bad that I think I just fell in love with you?." He asked back.

"No." I said.

"Then no." He smiled, setting me down to the ground.

"Let's go." He said holding my hand.

Once we got to Nathan and Haley's place , Lucas knocked on the door.

"Oh my God, your soaked." A blonde girl answered the door.

"Come in." She added.

"HaleyJames Scott, Dayla Hudson. Dayla Hudson, Haley James Scott. This is Skills' twin sister. She just moved here." Lucas said.

"I would give you a hug but-" She started.

"Its fine, its nice to meet you Haley. This is a lovely home." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Lucas, Nathan's in the back. He should have some clothes if you want to change." She said.

"No I have some extra, I'll get you some too baby." He winked at me.

Once he left the room Haley's jaw dropped.

"Baby ? Are you two together ? Oh my goodness, I need details." She grabbed a large towel and handed it to me.

"You're welcome to have a seat, do you need anything to drink ?" She asked.

"Orange juice will be fine, I definitely dont want to get a cold or anything." I said.

"So tell me about you and Lucas ?" She asked.

"We just met today but I dont know, Im feeling something I've never felt in my life. He kissed me in the rain , and told me he was in love with me." I smiled to myself, looking down at my hands.

"Okay, you two belong together. It's official, one day or one decade; it doesnt matter. Im going to be a mother in about 7 months and I know enough about love to recognize two people who are meant to be and girl, you and him are." She giggled.

"Congrats Haley, your child will be gorgeous ... but do you really think so ?" I asked.

"Thanks and I wouldnt lie to you." She smiled.

"I do really feel something, but I've never been in love. Although I think this may be how it feels." I smiled.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**

**Should I continue ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Superwoman

**(Lucas' P.O.V)**

"Hey Nate." I came in.

"What's up big brother?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of need your help on this one. Seeing as you're married, so you have to know a little something about love." I said.

"Lucas what's going on ?" He questioned.

"I dont know, I just-" I started before someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, sorry for interupting but Haley told me to ask you if you had some extra clothes I could use for the night ?" Dayla asked me.

"Yeah, they're in the room two doors down." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said, and closed the door.

"Let me guess, she has something to do with what your having problems with." Nathan said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Tell the love doctor what the problem is." He joked.

"Well love doctor." I laughed.

"Her name is Dayla Hudson, she's adopted and guess what. She's Skills' sister." I said.

"Stop, really ?" He asked.

"They're twins, seperated at birth." I said.

"Wow, you learn something new everyday huh ?" He said.

"The problem is I just met her, and I dont know it just seems like everythings going really fast. We kissed in the rain, I told her I loved her and not to mention Skills gave me his blessing already." I said.

"Look Luke, you're in love. I know it may be soon but dude come on. She seems like a nice person, she obviously caught your eye and bro she's pretty hot." He joked.

"No but I'm serious , I think you and her may have something. Whether you met her today or you met her when you were born, dont deny that you have feelings for her." He said.

"Yeah you're right little brother." I pated his back.

"Not to mention you just offered her your last set of clothes." He laughed.

"Dude am I whipped ?" I questioned.

"Not at all, your just in love." He laughed.

"Here." He said handing me flannel pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Thanks." I said.

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I took a shower and changed into Lucas' sweat pants and baggy t-shirt. I blow dryed my hair and put some product in it to make it a little less frizzy and wore my natural big curls.

"Now just dump the chicken into the skillet and cook it until its brown ish." I said back into the kitchen.

"You're really good at this Dayla." Haley complimented following my instructions.

"My adopted mother was Hispanic/Italian and my adopted father was African American. So I pretty much learned how to cook every type of food from different cultures." I smiled.

"Well you may have to teach me a thing or two, I'm pretty sure Nathan's tired of eating pre made meals." She laughed.

"You cant be that bad." I said stirring the beef.

"I burn cereal." She joked.

"Okay that's pretty bad." I grinned.

"I think all the meat is done." I said tasting it.

"I'll make mine and Nathan's plate, you can make yours and Lukes." She said, winking at me.

"Haley Scott, what are you up to ?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." She smiled.

...

**A/N : Comment, Inbox or Post on my message board and leave feedback or tips !**


	4. Chapter 4: Like Youll Never See Me Again

**(Lucas' P.O.V)**

"Dinner's ready !" Haley yelled.

"That's our cue, I'm starving" Nathan said getting up.

I followed behind him and seen four plates at the table.

"Something smells amazing." I said.

Nate and I pulled out the chairs so the girls could sit and eat then we sat down aswell.

I took a bite of the chicken burrito and it was probably the best one I've ever had.

"This is REALLY good." Nathan said, stuffing his face.

"Yeah, I didn't know either of you could cook." I said in between bites.

"Oh no, I didnt make this. Dayla did." Haley smiled.

"No, I cant take all the credit. I could'nt have done it without Haley." Dayla insisted.

"Please, you could have made more in your sleep. I just stirred the chicken, but you do have to give me some recipes before you leave." Haley said.

"Of course." Dayla blushed.

"You guys can stay tonight if you want to. I mean Lucas was going to stay anyway." Nathan said.

"Yeah, and I havent had female company in a while." Haley laughed.

I was looking at Dayla as Haley was talking. Her honey colored eyes lit up whenever she heard something funny and she blushed whenever someone compliemented her. Not to mention her deep dimples that showed whenever she smiled.

Things got quiet once we all finished eating . Nathan looked at me eyeing her and then he looked at Haley.

"Haley, why dont we go pick up some ice cream and some more groceries for the week." Nathan said getting up.

"Oh, yeah. We should do that." Haley said following Nathan and smiling at Dayla.

"Bye guys." Nate said.

"Have a safe drive." Dayla waved.

"We will, you guys be careful and don-" Haley started but Nathan interupted.

"Bye guys." He cut her off and shut the door.

"Is she always like that ?" Dayla asked, smiling and revealing those deep dimples that I love.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute ?" I questioned.

"Sure Lucas." She said.

I stood up and held out my hand for her to take, when she took it I led her to the couch and she sat down and crossed her legs and I did the same.

"So what's up, is something wrong ?" She asked.

"No nothings wrong I'm just confused." I said.

"About what ?" She questioned.

"I was kind of just confused about where we stand. I mean, the kiss. When I told you I love you . I dont know where we go from here after that." I said.

"Well, it depends on where you want to go." She said.

"You dont think were going way too fast with this ?" I asked.

"No, I talked to Haley earlier and I completely agree with what she said. She said , that no matter when we met; you cant deny that feelings are there." She said.

"Nathan sort of said the same thing." I added.

"I've never had a serious relationship in my life ... but I know that I feel something for you that I've never felt before and that means something to me. Less than 24 hours or not, you've changed my life and I want to be with you. Every minute, every second since I've met you I havent stoped thinking about you Lucas. You've made an impact on my life and I dont know if I could handle not being with you." She said.

"You always know exactly what to say to make me fall in love with you more and more every second." I smiled.

I crawled towards her and hovered over her.

"We really do belong together ... I think we should . No I know we should." I said.

"On one condition." She said.

"And what's that ?" I asked.

"Promise that every time you hold me, every time you touch me, every time you kiss me, every time you say you love me ... do it like you'll never see me again." She said.

"On one condition." I said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"That you'll do the same." I said.

" I promise." I smiled.

"Come here." She said biting her lip.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? Any comments or tips are appreciated !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Teenage Love Affair

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I bit my lip and pulled Lucas by his shirt and pressed my lips on his. He grinned into the kiss when I started tugging on the hem of his tank.

"You little hornball." He said into my mouth.

"Oh shut up and lift up your arms Scott." I order.

"Oooh, your agressive when you need something." He smirked.

He lifted his arms and I pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a chisled chest and defined abs.

I caught myself staring at his body and he laughed.

"Like what you see ?" He asked.

"Most definitely." I winked.

He leaned into kiss me and I turned my head and got up from the couch. He looked at me and I took the baggy shirt off and stood only in sweatpants, a thong and a pink lace bra.

"Tease." He smiled.

"Im not teasing, come and get it." I winked, making my way seductively to the guest bed room.

He came in and I was sitting with my legs spread wide open.

"You think you're cute." He said taking off his flannel pants.

"Yeah." I smiled taking off my sweat pants.

He walked towards me and picked me up from the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the wall.

"You're pretty hot when you get rough." I said, kissing his neck.

"Well then I'm about to get really fucking sexy." He cradled my ass, walking us to the bed.

He hovered over me and pinned my arms above my head, kissing the exposed part of my breasts. Then he left a trail of kisses down to my panty line.

"Piercings ?" He questioned, noticing my belly ring, hip and my back dimples that were pierced.

"What can I say ? I was a dare devil." I smirked.

"They're sexy." He said.

"Tattoo ?" I asked looking at the ink on his arm.

"It's sexy." I grinned.

He hooked his fingers in my thong and began to pull them down but I stopped him.

"Lucas Scott. I do not want to get knocked up the first time I have sex." I grinned.

"Shit, I know Nathan doesnt have any." He said, looking in the drawers.

"Damnit." He said.

"Look whenever the time is right okay ?" I said, reaussuring him.

"Im sorry, I wanted everything to be perfect and Im trying really hard to impress you." He said.

"Lucas its okay." I said pulling him back to bed.

"We did just meet today, there will be plenty of time for you to make a mess upon my innocence." I joked.

"You sure your okay with waiting?" He asked.

"It's fine, I love you Lucas. Not for your face or your body. I love you for you." I smiled.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	6. Chapter 6 : Doesn't Mean Anything

**(1 Week Later : Lucas' P.O.V)**

Nathan and Haley took their car and agreed to pick up Brooke and Peyton. It was the first day of school , I picked up Mouth and I was on my way to pick up Skills and Dayla.

I honked when I approached their house and Skills walked out first. It was the first day of school so he had on jeans instead of sweats and a button up instead of a t shirt.

"Nice dude." I bumped his fist as he got in the backseat.

"What's up Mouth !" Skills said.

"Dayla will be out in a second." He added.

"Whose Dayla ?" Mouth asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

"My baby sister." Skills said.

After he said that it was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. Her long, curly, black hair was now even longer and straightened. It was pulled back on one side with a white bow. She was wearing white skinny jeans that fit her just right and a black V-neck followed by black chucks.

She smiled as she adjusted her bookbag and walking towards the car. I got out and walked over to the passanger side.

"How's my girl ?" I asked.

"Good, how's my boy?" She smiled.

"Better now that your here." I kissed her and opened her door. Shutting it after she got in.

"Dayla this is Marvin McFadden, we call him mouth."

"Hi mouth, its nice to meet you." She grinned.

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

"You already know Nathan, Haley and Mouth who wont stop drooling !" Skills elbowed him.

"This is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer." He added.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." Brooke hugged me.

"Its nice to meet you Dayla." Peyton smiled, shaking my hand.

"Both the exes of Luke." Skills said.

"Way to make it awkward huh?" Peyton said.

"I dont mind, he has very nice taste." I smiled.

"Okay thank God because both of us are over him and you dont have to worry about us. I dont want to be one of those kind of girls that let past relationships get in the way of future friendships, I promise." Brooke smiled.

"Right Peyton ?" Brooke added.

"Yeah, what B Davis said." She managed to smile.

_I trust that Brooke is over him, I'm not to sure about Peyton._

"So what do you guys have for first period ?" I asked.

"I have government." Brooke said.

"I have study hall." Peyton said.

"Me too." I spat out.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? **


	7. Chapter 7 : A Womans Worth

**(Dayla's P.O.V; 3 months later)**

Everything was going really great down here in Tree Hill. I've made so many good friends. I just made the volleyball team, my first game is tomarrow night. Haley and I are really close, we're like sisters. Nathan and Mouth are like brothers to me, Skills is already my brother. Brooke has become my bestfriend. Peyton and I dont speak much, we're cordial towards each other.

I was walking to my next class and someone grabbed ahold of my hand.

I looked up and saw Lucas giving me a crooked smile.

"How's my favorite girlfriend?" He asked.

"Favorite ? I better be the only." I laughed.

"Trust me Dayla, your more than enough woman for me." He groaned.

"Lucas Scott, are you trying to seduce me before sending me off to class?" I asked seductively.

"Maybe." He bit his bottom lip.

"Bye baby." I smiled kissing his lips and walking into my 7th period.

I spotted Haley and I saw her carrying her books.

"Woah, dont be putting stress on my niece or nephew in there." I smiled rubbing her little baby bump.

"You sound like your brother." She laughed.

"Im serious Hales, be careful. You know Im here." I smiled.

...

It was the last class of the day, _gym_, and I had one face to look forward to, _Peyton Sawyer._

"Walk laps around the gym until five minutes before the bell." The gym teacher blew his whistle.

I began walking alone, clearing my mind. When I saw a slim blonde figure jog towards me.

"Hi Dayla." Peyton smiled.

"Peyton." I nodded.

"I wanna talk to you ... about Lucas and I." She said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Okay, look its going to be hard for me to let go of him. He was my first love and I-" She started.

"Is there a point to this Peyton?" I asked.

" I just want you to know its going to take time for me to get over him, but I would like to be friends with you and not let that determine how we interact." She said.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight." I said.

"You're basically saying, I may still flirt with him but I want you to know its not intentional Im just trying to get over my ex first love, I would still love us to be buddies though?" I said, getting ticked off.

"No, I'm just trying to get over someone I still love. Its hard , havent you ever been the ex whose still in love with his first love ?"

"Are you kidding me Peyton ? I've been nothing but nice to you and now your directly telling me your not over him so excuse you if it seems as though you still love him? " I said.

"Dayla, Im not trying to ruin what you and Lucas have I just-" She said.

"Save it Peyton, you and I both know you still love him. Now Im not going to stop you from being friends with Luke but please stop with the innocent act. Your not fooling anyone." I said.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	8. Chapter 8 : Girl On Fire

**(The next day ; Lucas' P.O.V)**

"Excited for your game tomorrow night ?" I asked Dayla.

"Beyond excited." I grinned.

"There it is, there's that smile." I laughed, picking her up off the ground and kissing her lips.

"You're gonna do great baby." I smiled.

"You know what I'm most excited about?" I asked.

"What?" She questioned after I set her back to the ground.

"Seeing you doing something you love." I said.

"You're sweet." She said grabbing my hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything." She said.

"How would you feel about meeting my parents, well my uncle and my mom?" I questioned.

"Lucas I would love to, but your uncle and your mom?" She smiled.

"Long story, but today is their anniversary and they really want to meet you before they leave at midnight for their cruise in Florida." I said.

"Wear something nice tuts, lets call this early homecoming." I smiled.

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I pinned my hair up and I put on with a snug, knee length, teal blue dress with black heels.

"Come in." I said after hearing a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey bub." I smiled, putting black diamond studs in my ears.

"You look beautiful baby sis." He complimented.

"Lucas told me you're meeting his mom and her boyfriend which is his uncle but we'll save that for another day." He laughed.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"D , as long as your happy I'm okay with pretty much anything." He smiled.

"Thank you big brother. That means a lot coming from you." I grabbed my black hand bag and pulled him into a hug.

We both walked into the living room where antwons mom were sitting.

"Good lord, who is this model I see standing before me?" Antwons mom asked.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor." I smiled.

"You've only been living with us for 3 months and you already feel like one of my own. Enjoy yourself Dayla." Mr. Taylor added.

The doorbell rang and we all turned our heads, this was the moment I've been waiting for.

...

**A/N : Feedback ?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Try Sleeping w Broken Heart

**(Lucas' P.O.V)**

I rang the doorbell of the Taylor household and a few moments later, Skills answered the door.

"Wassup Luke." Skills greeted me.

"Come in, man." He said.

I walked inside and talked to Skills until his parents walked in.

"Hello Lucas." His dad said.

"Chuck." I shook his hand.

"Hi ." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Lucas, she'll be right out." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Sorry I took so long." Dayla said coming out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thanks baby." She said kissing my lips.

"You look spiffy too, might I add." She laughed, noticing my dress shirt, tie and slacks.

"Let's go." She smiled.

"Phone on you at all times, if you decide to go anywhere else just let us know." said.

"Be careful !" Skills added.

"Bye guys, love you." Dayla grinned, shutting the door behind us.

...

I held Dayla's hand as I led her inside Red Lobster.

"Reservations for Scott." I said.

"Right this way." The waitress led us to our table.

My mom and Keith stood once we began walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Dayla Hudson, it is so nice to finally meet you." She said hugging my mom.

"My name is Karen, its nice to finally meet you too." She smiled.

"Keith Scott." He smiled geuinely.

I pulled out Dayla's chair while Keith did the same for my mom.

We talked until our food came, then after we ate we talked. It was a great dinner, we laughed until we cried and smiled until our cheek bones couldnt take it anymore.

"That was great." I told Keith once my mom and Dayla left for the bathroom.

"It was, she's a really nice girl. I like her."

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

"You're an amazing girl Dayla, I just wanted to say that. I mean you're stunning you seem really sweet and genuine. Lucas really needs that in his life." Karen smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Scott, you are a lovely woman. Lucas must be proud to have you as his mother." I said.

"You know ... there's something about you that's really unique." She said questioning herself.

"Because I'm black ?" I joked.

"Sweetheart of couse not." She laughed.

"I mean there's something Peyton didnt have, something Brooke didnt have. They we're lovely girls , honestly ... but there's a certain vibe your giving off and I cant quite put my finger on it but I like it." She smiled.

"Trust me I carrying Keith's child and I know sweetness when I see it." She winked.

I squealed and couldnt stop smiling.

"Shhh, the boys dont know yet. I'm telling them when we go back out there. Feel lucky, no one knows except for you , myself and my ob-gyn." She smiled.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	10. FINALE

**(Lucas' P.O.V)**

My mom and Dayla walked out of the bathroom and re-joined Keith and I.

"Miss us?" Dayla joked.

"Every second." I looked inter hey eyes.

"Smooth." She smiled as her eyes flicked.

"Well , well, well if it isnt my brother, my son and my ex !" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around and it was none other than Dan Scott.

"Whose this?" His tone lowered.

"I'm Dayla, it's nice to meet you." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Likewise." He said sarcastically and rejected her hand gesture.

"This is my girlfriend, we've been dating for three months now." I added, taking her offered hand.

"Dan, you reek of booze." My mom interrupted.

"You reek of incest, had to keep it in the family didn't you. Dating brothers ? How much lower can you get Karen?" He asked.

"Little brother, let's just stop. You've had a lot to drink and it's time to go home. I'll call a cab okay ?" Keith asked.

"Oh what do you know, you're letting MY son date this _nigger_." He said loudly.

"That's enough." I stood up, grinding my teeth.

"You dont deserve him, go be with some dead beat, breed him a lot of ugly children and drop out already. Save us all the trouble." He said.

"Sir you can either leave quietly or be escorted out." The manager offered.

"Please escort him out, he's been drinking." I said.

I turned back to Dayla who looked on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Dayla stood up, leaving the resturant.

...

"I'll pay, go after her. We'll give you to a minute." Keith said.

"Thanks." I nodded.

I jogged out the resturant and followed Dayla. She was leaning against my car and wiping her eyes.

"I knew something was going to be brought up about my race sooner or later." She said.

"I'm sorry. I'm beyond sorry baby girl." I hugged her.

"It's not your fault Luke, you did'nt know your father was going to show up here." She whispered into my chest.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I knew everyone wasn't going to be as accepting as your friends." She mumbled.

"Our friends, and hey no one said it was going to be easy ... but we'll get through it." I said.

"I love you so much." She kissed me.

My phone vibrated in my pocked and the caller ID read Peyton.

"Sweetheart , give me a second ?" I asked.

She nodded and I opened the phone.

"Peyton this actually isnt a good time right now." I said.

"Then why did you answer the phone ?" She asked rudely.

"Because I'm not rude and you might have been in danger or hurt or something." I said.

"So you do care?" She asked.

"Peyton you know I care about you, I do. I always will, but love Dayla with all of my heart. She's amazing and I wouldnt ruin a good thing. She's the first on my mind when I wake up every morning , and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. If you cant accept her the way she is, or that I am madly in love with her, then we should really just end this friendship thing now cause it wont work for me." I said hanging up the phone.

"Lucas Scott. You know talking like that turns me on." She smiled.

"I know." I laughed.

"Let's go home." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her.

...

**A/N : Thanks for reading ! I appreciate you guys so much for sticking with me through all the waiting, spelling errors and confusion. I love you guys !**

**_THE END_**


End file.
